This invention relates to manually-operated overhead mounted devices such as pole-mounted fuses, cutout switches, and the like used by electric utilities in overhead electrical power distribution. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved switch arrangement that provides actuators for more efficient operational control of a removable switch or fuse body on such overhead mounted devices by handling tools
Commercial and residential electrical power is distributed through electric cables which are supported along a series of power poles. Many of the poles are strategically mounted with interrupt assemblies or vertically mounted cutout assemblies. The cutout switch can be used to interrupt a connection to the transmission line, and may be connected to a transformer or another portion of the power distribution network.
Vertical cutouts include a combined switch and fuse element, which is pivotally mounted at one end in a hinge bracket usually located at the lower end of the cutout. The fuse element is typically a cylindrical fuse body that encases a fuse that connects electrically at distal ends with the electrical power lines. At its other end, the switch has a rounded cap that can be engaged in a recess of a contact plate, which is under spring pressure. The switch pivots with respect to the lower hinge bracket mounting, and the combined switch and fuse element constitutes a pivotal switch lever. Many cutout switches move to dropout position after a fuse blows. Thus, the fuse that needs replacement is readily identified, such as by a linesman driving along a roadway. Also, many of the devices may be operated manually by a lineman to interrupt the electrical circuit.
The switch and fuse body combination are typically fitted with a structural feature designed for cooperation with a handling tool, commonly referred to as hookstick. These hand-held hook sticks are typically 30 to 40 feet in length. The hookstick is operated by utility worker either on a pole, in a bucket truck, or on the ground. The typical structural feature that the hookstick cooperates with to operate the lever is a pull ring that extends from the end of the lever, The utility lineman inserts the hookstick into the pull ring and using the hookstick to actuate the lever by pressing against the pull ring with the hookstick.
The prior art hookstick-operated levers are difficult and cumbersome to operate because of the inadequate structural features provided for actuating the switch levers. Inserting the hookstick into the typical ring requires skill and patience. The difficulty of inserting the hookstick into the ring is further complicated by the conditions in which electrical system faults generally occur. High winds and lightning are leading causes of system faults. Therefore, a need to operate a cutout switch often arises during poor weather and at nighttime. Placing the hookstick into a small ring at the top of a utility pole is even more arduous a task in wet, windy, and dark conditions which may cause numerous failed attempts and become time consuming. Time is of the essence in restoration of electrical power. Moreover, safety of utility personnel is a significant concern. Failed attempts to insert a hookstick into a pull ring increase the personnel""s exposure to weather conditions or electrical hazards. The prior art fails to address these problems associated with the hookstick operated cutout switches.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for improved operational controllers of removable switches or fuse bodies on overhead mounted electrical distribution devices. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is directed.
Accordingly, the present invention solves the deficiencies in prior art overhead mounted switches, fuse bodies, and cutout devices operated by hooksticks, by providing an improved operating actuators for fuse cutout switches attached to electrical distribution equipment mounted on poles of electrical distribution systems. The fuse cutout switch comprises a connection assembly for detachably engaging a first distal end of a fuse body and a hinge for pivotably and detachably receiving a second distal end of the fuse body. The actuators are a grab member and a restoring member. The grab member attached to the fuse body near the first distal end has an arm extending at an angle laterally therefrom and defines a receptacle at a distal end for selectively receiving a hookstick for disengaging the fuse body from the connection assembly. The restoring member attaches to the fuse body near the second distal end and has an arm extending at an angle laterally therefrom and defining a receptacle at a distal end for selectively receiving a hookstick for engaging the fuse body to the connection assembly. The grab member is engaged to move the fuse body from engagement with the switch while the opposing restoring member is engaged to remove and replace the fuse body from the hinge of the switch and to restore the fuse body into engagement with the switch.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method of modifying existing fused cutout switches by attaching at the distal ends actuators comprising opposing arms that define receptacles for receiving hooksticks, for operation of the cutout switch.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method of operating fused cutout switches attached to electrical distribution equipment mounted on poles of electrical distribution systems, comprising the steps of:
(a) engaging a hookstick in a receptacle of a grab member attached to a first end of a fuse body that is detachably engaged to a connection assembly of a fuse cutout switch; and
(b) moving the hookstick to cause the first end of the fuse body to move outwardly from engagment with the connection assembly.
In a further aspect of this method, the fuse body is readily removed from the cutout switch by the steps of:
(c) pivoting the fuse body about a hinge engaged to a second end of the fuse body;
(d) engaging the hookstick in a receptacle of a restoring member attached at the second end of the fuse body; and
(e) operating the hookstick to remove the fuse body from the hinge, whereby the fuse body is accessible for replacement of a fuse within the fuse body.
The fused cutout switch is restored to service by the steps of:
(f) engaging the hookstick in the receptacle of the restoring member;
(g) pivotally engaging the second end of the fuse body with the hinge; and
(g) pivoting the fuse body about the hinge to engage the first end of the fuse body in the connection assembly.
Objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings and the claims hereto.